Physical exercise to promote and maintain body fitness has been practiced by the human race since the dawn of civilization. Over the years numerous machines have been developed to assist persons desiring to improve their physical condition--bar bells, rowing machines, treadmills and slantboards, to mention a few.
The growing popularity of physical fitness programs has accelerated the demand for devices to be used in body building exercises. But the high price of most exercise machines has discouraged many people from buying an exercise machine.
Sensing the unfulfilled demand for a device for use in a physical exercise program which is simple, effective, safe and inexpensive, I have invented a device which supplies the resistance levels necessary to develop simply, effectively, safely and inexpensively all the muscle groups of the human body.
Used faithfully in accordance with my directions in a program of daily exercise, my device which I have named the E-Z ExerciZer.TM. will develop and improve the tone of all the muscle groups. Moreover, my device is so compact and weightless that it can be included in any person's personal luggage so that the user can continue his or her exercise program during business travel and vacations.
Finally, since my E-Z ExerciZer is made of pure natural rubber, it is virtually foolproof and despite vigorous use will last many years.
Briefly, my E-Z ExerciZer is a hollow cylindrical tube of pure natural rubber or latex approximately 75 inches in length having an elasticity of up to 750% and a tensile strength of 3,500 pounds per square inch. The exercise tool preferably has an outside diameter of 7/8ths of an inch and an inside diameter of 3/4ths of an inch, and is calibrated along its outer surface to allow its user to select the desired intensity of resistance for the particular exercise to be performed.
In use, the device is grasped in both hands, positioning each hand at identical numbers appearing at equal distances from the "O" imprinted at the middle of the tubular device. For each exercise, the user by experimentation will determine the proper amount of resistance desired. The shorter the length of the E-Z ExerciZer between the hands, the greater the resistance of the device to free flexing of the muscles. After a few days' use of the E-Z ExerciZer in accordance with my instructions, the user will find he or she will shorten the distance between the hands grasping the device due to an increase in strength resulting from the exercise program.